phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zacbio
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Destroyed Dreams! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 13:38, November 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Phineas and Ferb in French Before you get too much farther with adding songs and episodes in other languages like French, let's talk about moving them off to a new wiki. As far as I can tell, there is only one French wiki for Phineas and Ferb. The videos you're adding probably would work better there. We are currently exploring the idea of having "sister wikis" in different languages. These would be wikis that have agreed to work together and would have links to each other on their pages. That way, each one can concentrate on their native language, yet they all benefit by being able to drawn on content from another wiki. Let me know what you think about this. — RRabbit42 06:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Merci beaucoup! I didn't know there was one. I was just sick of not seeing Phineas and Ferb videos in French. It's my second language. Yeah Yeah Can I Join? Can I pretty please with a cherry on top join the Tri-State Gazette! I worked on my class newspaper before and it turned out awesome! And If I can join, what could I help out with? I'll do ANYTHING! —Zacbio 21:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Zacbio I love pancakes! :Yes, we are accepting articles from other people. In fact, if you got it done in the next day or two, there would be time to add it to the next issue. We're also looking at publishing a "just for fun" bonus issue around Christmas, so it could go in there if it's not quite ready yet. :As to what you could put in, how about doing a review on one or two episodes from Season 1? Or you could write about why you like the show. Do you draw? We could use more cartoons. :When you're ready with your article, go to the article submission page and follow the directions at the bottom. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Newsletter avatar Please upload the picture of that dog as a standard picture so I can use it in the newsletter next to your column. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Support Thanks for the support, but let Topher208 handle the situation from now on. — 23:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Friendly reminder When you use a tag in your messages, be sure to include a matching tag as well. Otherwise, it'll screw up anything below your edit/message on that particular page. I'm sure it was just a simple oversight though, so no big. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 22:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fan art request You already found the invite I sent out to the other artists, so let me know if I can include File:Paf50.jpg in the newsletter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 14:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Fan art blog The fan art reprint blog is more for getting responses that fan art can or cannot being included in the newsletter, rather than discussing shipping. For the moment, I am taking your comment out. We'll address the merits of shipping again later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Re:Please help! You go into your preferences (you can get to them by clicking "Preferences" under "MORE" in the right corner at the top of the screen). There's a space that says "Signature." You type your customized signature in there. To make it a different color, add before your user name and after it. To make "talk" smaller, add before it and after it. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 03:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) i saw your note on kittyfire's talk! how could you support kittyfire?! she doesn't even care that you guys drove jeremycreek away from the wiki! you were on my side! - a FURIOUS Bowser :Okay, Bowser, you're not even a user and I'm sick if you posting messages on everyone's talk page. I just ment that she made more sense than you. Yes, I do want JeremyCreek back but I want you to stop posting messages. Just make an account and then post them. --Zacbio 13:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Bowser has finally calmed down when he/she saw I've reported his/her action to an admin. I don't know but it seemed like JC ignored the message I sent him on DeviantART. He did logged on and submit new deviations but posted no replies to me. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 13:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) sorry i'm sorry i blew up. i got upset. i'll see if i can get a account... please don't be too mad at me. - Bowser :It's okay, and please make an account! Make it bowser101, or something with bowser in it. --Zacbio 22:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) thanx! if i can, it will definitely have Bowser in it! -Bowser I DID IT! i did make a account! i took your advice. ---Bowser101 22:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC)